You Can't Hide Love
by Shinigami29
Summary: Tyson's in love, and asks Mariah for help. And what's her answer to his 'Big Question?


ELLO! Hmm... I'm feeling giddy... actually, I'm feeling EXTREMELY nervous.  
  
Pixie: you see, she thinks that her boyfriend might dump her at the dance.  
  
Ami: yeah well, I can't help it. We've been bf & gf since Wednesday, how could I not have doubts? I'm nervous as hell, and I'm trying to forget the fact that my friend thinks that I could do better.  
  
Vern: what did you say before though?  
  
Ami: shut up!  
  
Pixie: wait a minute, I'm getting interested...  
  
Ami: well, I probable could do better, but I, don't want to... *blushes like mad*  
  
Vern: now, that wasn't that bad, huh?  
  
Ami: no... *grins evilly* now Vern, could you pwetty pwease with a teensy weensy cherry on top introduce the chapter?  
  
Vern: NO!  
  
Ami: *nods to Pixie*  
  
Pixie: *nods back and pulls out a bat*  
  
Vern: *recoils* um... hope you all enjoy the chapter! HELP!!!!!!!  
  
Pixie: is that all?  
  
Vern: oops! Ami doesn't own Beyblade, no matter how much she would like to, or the song "You can't hide love."  
  
  
  
  
  
You Can't Hide Love  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ She says don't stare at me  
  
she's afraid that I might see  
  
those five extra pounds she talks about  
  
man, I don't know what she's talking about ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
"Tyson," Mariah complained. "Don't look at me like that! I'm still going on my diet!"  
  
"You don't need to go on a diet," Tyson complained back. "You look great already."  
  
"Humph," she stuck her nose in the air and went to the washroom. Tyson just grinned. He really didn't know what she was talking about. She kept on complaining about being over weight or something...  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She looks through magazines  
  
with every page she dreams  
  
of looking like somebody else  
  
I wish she wasn't so hard on herself ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
She came back out and plopped on a chair. She picked up her magazine and started to flip through it again. Tyson sneaked up behind her and looked over her should. She was looking at a lady who must have been anorexic to have been to skinny. Not only that, but the super model must have lost a rib or two and had to have been in for plastic surgery.  
  
"What's this?" he asked, "Jealous of the pampered rich lady?"  
  
"I'M NOT JEALOUS!" she yelled over her should at him. She took a couple of deep breaths to calm herself before continuing. "I just think that she looks really beautiful," she looked at the picture dreamily. "I could never look that beautiful..."  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Then she falls asleep with just my t-shirt on  
  
even when her hair's messed up and her makeup's gone  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
Tyson looked at her, sighing at her stubbornness. He embraced her from behind, and breathed in the sent of her hair. He could hear her breath as it lightly hit his wrist, and new that the steady rhythm of his hart would soon lull her to sleep, like every night.  
  
He walked around the chair, and picked her up. He started down the hallway to her room, and slowly opened her door. He pulled back the covers to her bed, and laid her down, and only then did he pause to admire her.  
  
She was wearing one of his old t-shirts. The yellow one he had worn throughout the world tournament. She had claimed it as hers when she had first come a month before. She hadn't left since.  
  
Unlike during the day, she wasn't wearing any make up, but that didn't matter. He thought she looked better without it. And even if her hair was al messed up with tangles, he didn't care.  
  
"She look's beautiful anyway..."  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
You can't hide beautiful  
  
you can't hide wonderful  
  
there's nothing that she has to do  
  
it just comes natural ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
The next day was the same as the day before. They would get up, Tyson would make breakfast, Mariah would ask him if she looked good, Tyson would say that she always looked good, they would eat, Mariah would do the dishes, Tyson would go off to train, Mariah would complain about the dishes ruining her nails, and Tyson would ask the everyday question...  
  
"Hey Mariah," here it comes...  
  
"Yeah Tyson?"  
  
"I was wondering," he started, knowing that she knew what he was going to ask. "Why have you changed so much," he looked up at her. "I mean, you used to not even care if you were the prettiest person on earth. Sure, you were into keeping up looks and everything, but not this much."  
  
"It's a girl thing Tyson," the everyday answer. With that done, she turned around and left him to his thoughts.  
  
"But you don't have to do it," he whispered, closing his eyes, willing her to hear him. "You look beautiful in every way possible." He opened his eyes again, looking at where she had stood before. "And even some ways impossible..."  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She makes it look easy  
  
I love what she does to me  
  
no way to disguise  
  
the way that she shines ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
He went to the park to think about his thoughts, like usual. He found a bench and sat down, watching everybody pass by.  
  
"She may never know," he whispered to himself. "What she does to me." He closed his eyes. "There's no beauty in the world that could match hers..." he tilted his head to the sky. "But why can't she see that?"  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
You can't hide beautiful  
  
oh no...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
He knew that she couldn't hide her beauty. Not from him, not from Ray, not from the countless guys that gave her their phone numbers each night...  
  
"But none of those guys are me..." he sighed. "Face it Tyson, your never going to get her..." he looked around, only to see that she was there, watching a beybattle. "But that still doesn't mean that she should change..."  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ She can take a simple dress  
  
put it on and turn some heads  
  
man, every time she moves she gets me  
  
she doesn't even know she's sexy ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
He watched her move when one guy won, and watched as she walked over to another arena, and the whole process started again.  
  
"Damn she's hot," he breathed, feeling the affects already. "Get a hold of yourself Tyson. She's one of your best friends. Not only that, but she's the girl who likes Ray, remember?" He sighed in frustration. Yeah, sure he remembered. It's just that that little annoying voice in his head that seamed to control his actions didn't.  
  
Tyson noticed some guy walk up to her, trying to feel her up. His blood started to boil as he watched him, and before he knew it, he was in front of the two of them, pulling the guy off her.  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
And the way she thinks sometimes  
  
out of nowhere, she blows my mind  
  
she makes me laugh and makes me dream  
  
I love the way she looks at things ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
He looked at the piece of scum in front of him, deciding whether of not to kick him within an inch of his life, when he heard her voice.  
  
"TYSON!" she yelled, flinging her arms around him. "Thank you SO much! I could've been molested or something! And it's not as if anyone else here cares about it. THANK YOU!"  
  
"No problem," he chuckled at her behavior. He would have to save her more often.  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ a little piece of heaven god gave to this world  
  
she might think he's just an ordinary girl  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
"I mean," she leaned back so that she was able to look him in the face. "Here I am, your everyday damsel in distress, and the only person to even notice I'm in distress is my roommate." She grinned at him. "Not very romantic, is it?"  
  
"But your not the everyday damsel in distress," he said truthfully. "You a lethal fighter who could hold up on her own anytime, just didn't want to at the moment." She smiled at his answer. He always knew how to make her smile.  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
but you can't hide beautiful  
  
you can't hide wonderful  
  
there's nothing that she has to do  
  
it just comes natural ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
He then picked her up, listening to her squeals of delight, and started home. He was mainly thinking about what he had to tell her... what feelings he had for her...  
  
"Mariah," he said suddenly. She looked up at him, smiling sweetly.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I need to ask you something..." he said nervously.  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Like..." he couldn't just go out and ask her, could he? "Well, you see, I like this girl, but I don't know how to tell her..." He saw her face drop a just a little.  
  
"Oh," she said, sorrow dripping heavily from her voice. She looked into his eyes again and cheered up. "Just go out and tell her. If she doesn't like you back, then ask if you could at lest be friends. That way, she'll always be close to you, to share her feelings with, and she would know that she had someone she could talk to about almost anything."  
  
"Thanks," he said cheekily, plastering on a smile. "I'll just have to think about that."  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
she makes it look easy  
  
i love what she does to me  
  
no way to disguise  
  
the way that she shines ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
The rest of the walk home was spent in silence. The two of them didn't even dare think, much less talk, to one other. They were both thinking about what the other's reaction would be...  
  
They got home, and Tyson was immediately reminded of Mariah. Her sent, her look, her touch... She was always on his mind...  
  
He frowned for a second, remembering how she had looked down when he had said that he liked someone. He remembers how her voice was so sad...  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
You can't hide beautiful  
  
oh no...You can't hide beautiful  
  
oh no...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
He silently went to the kitchen, and started dinner. What startled him was that Mariah took off her fancy makeup and helped him. He didn't comment though, what ever she was doing, she was doing for a reason.  
  
He was glad though. She had finally accepted the fact that she was beautiful. If not to the world, then to him...  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She makes it look easy  
  
I love what she does to me  
  
no way to disguise  
  
the way that she shines ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
She walked to the bathroom, like she did every night, and Tyson went and sat down in her chair. She came out a minute later and sat on his lap, startling him more. She curled up into a ball and nestled into his chest.  
  
"I'm happy for you," she whispered, and Tyson could feel something damp on his shirt. She was crying.  
  
"What?" he asked, lifting her head. "Why would you be happy for me?"  
  
"Because you found someone that you love..."  
  
"I know," he chuckled. "I'm nervous as hell about telling her how I fell, too."  
  
"Just, tell her," her lip was trembling. Soon, she would be in tears.  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
you can't hide beautiful  
  
oh no...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
"As you wish," he said. He saw a look of terror flash across her face, and then the blackness of his eyelids, blocking light from the world. He devoured her mouth, rubbing his tongue against her lip, asking for entrance to sacred lair that, if she agreed, no one else would trespass. She agreed.  
  
After a minute, all hopes of staying in their slice of heaven we're gone, as every mortal being needs air.  
  
"I love you Mariah," he gasped, his eyes still closed, still not sure of her answer. After a minute, he heard it.  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
you can't hide beautiful  
  
she's so beautiful... ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
"I love you too..." 


End file.
